


Pattern of Comfort

by Flakeblood



Series: October Prompts 2020 [8]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Knitting, M/M, Minor Illness, October challenge, The old ladies ship it, Using a domestic task to secretly gather gossip/information, alucard knits and you can't stop me, sharing a blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Getting information is far easier when you aren't causing a ruckus. It's also easier when the townsfolk are less likely to pay you any attention.Alucard gets volunteered, by Sypha and Trevor, to blend in with the local knitting ladies and listen in. Then goes back on his own again. And again. He comes out of the experience with far more than he expected.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Series: October Prompts 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116





	Pattern of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Friends to lovers with characters who are bad at feelings  
> Additional Prompt from the [Castlevania Creatives List](https://flakeblood.tumblr.com/post/630387855154446336/kamek-the-castlevania-creatives-discord-server): Blanket

If Alucard heard one more drunkard talking about goats, or the hassled barmaid, or other topics which shouldn’t be discussed in such an inebriated state, Alucard’s needles were going to crack; He kept clenching his fingers far too tight whenever some uncouth slob started offering their disgusting opinions on something.

More than once, the other ladies at the table would have to place a hand on his arm or say, “Adrian dear, your loops are too tight.”

“Sorry, you’re right,” he’d say softly, and correct his mistake.

Needless to say, at the end of the night, he’d ended up with a very lopsided sock and only a fraction of the information he’d hoped for.

“What’s the news?” Trevor asked upon Alucard entering the room. “How many people have dallied with people they shouldn’t?”

Sypha elbowed him. “Yes, what have you learned?”

“That those old women are some of the bravest and most strong willed humans I’ve met,” he said sourly, tossing his knitting materials at the bed and angrily undoing his shawl and mantilla. “Also, the leather worker is looking for a wife, the cobbler is widowed, men take an unhealthy interest in livestock when drunk, and the gorgon is in the cave about seven miles to the southeast.”

0-o-0

Knitting out in the sunlight was far preferable, despite the drawbacks. For one, Alucard could see what he was doing when he checked on his work. Next, it was more likely for people to be out and about shopping or doing chores, not just sitting around in various stages of inebriation. And finally, the older knitting group was much more lively at this time of day, with the light of midmorning bright over the trees.

“Such a shame with your mother, dear,” a woman called Bogdana said. “But you can’t stay in the town any longer? We enjoy your company, and you are certainly welcome.”

“Thank you for your kindness,” he said, swallowing down any feelings, “But my sister and her husband travel for their work. I wouldn’t want to leave them. They’re… the last family I have.”

He felt the heat on his cheeks even as his heart squeezed and leaped in equal measure. They probably should have come up with a better cover that he wouldn’t give away with his stupid, uncontrollable-

“We understand,” said another woman--Dumitra. She was smiling the way only an indulgent old woman could, wrinkles showing a lifetime of smiling. “Sometimes family is the most important thing. But you let us know if you need anything while you’re here.”

“Oh, yes,” Bogdana said, “and I’m sure they’re happier to have you with them.”

Iulia, the laundress, laughed. “They certainly aren’t hard on the eyes, are they?”

“Iulia, don’t fluster the poor boy,” Dumitra said, though her smile stretched even wider.

Alucard flushed all the way up to his ears. He hadn’t exactly been hiding from the women, but it was nice they kept some of his "secrets." He had initially been unsure about approaching the group as a knitting partner, of sorts, but as Trevor had said, "I can't pull it off and Sypha’s too restless." Alucard had been certain his voice would give him away as a man, which it did, but the older women had welcomed him in with no questions, so it was a moot point. He hadn’t thought they had been paying such close attention to his… travel companions though.

“Young people should be a bit flustered,” Bogdana disagreed. “It’s a measure of how much they care, don’t you think?”

“That’s exactly it!” Iulia nodded. “Young people should act young. It simply isn’t fair if they feel they shouldn’t.”

Dumitra shook her head, looking quietly entertained by the proceedings. “Adrian, let me see your project. How are you doing with the curves?”

Despite the remaining warmth, Alucard left the group an hour later with information on the shady merchant who was travelling through the nearby towns and a solid start on a new shawl.

0-o-0

“Huhh.” Trevor turned, tugged at the cloth around his shoulders, and turned again. “Hmmm.”

“If you are attempting to see your back, I am afraid you are out of luck.”

“Hilarious.” Alucard smirked at Trevor’s dry tone. “Just trying out your uh… work.”

Alucard hummed, leaning back on the wall of the room they were renting. “It is a bit… small on you, isn’t it.” He took his time looking over the broad shoulders just barely covered by the knitted blue shawl. It did drape over his chest and back, but his shoulders and upper arms would quickly grow cold if he wore it outside.

When he felt heat in his belly from his far-too-thorough once-over, Alucard glanced away and huffed. “I didn’t make it for you anyway.” 

He’d had Sypha in mind, considering the chill hanging longer in the air and her often bare shoulders.

“Didn’t think you’d care so much if I touched it, fangs.” Trevor grumbled to himself as he stretched his arms up over his head to remove the item. Alucard found his gaze drawn back, even though he didn’t move his head. “Whatever. I’m sure Sypha will like it just fine.”

“Yes. She does appreciate my work.”

Snorting, Trevor grabbed his tattered cloak off the bed he used. It had functioned as a blanket as well, the past few nights. “I’m heading out.”

“Where to?” Alucard crossed one leg loosely over another. “Sypha is busy helping out that family on the outskirts of town.”

“Gonna check out that river you heard about yesterday.”

Alucard frowned. The river where Bogdana’s adult nephew had nearly drowned the other day. She said her nephew had seen something while under the water, something which made Alucard believe it was some form of rusalka. The other’s in town just believed it was a lucky break for the man to be alive, that he must have made up a monster in his fear.

“On your own?”

“Problem?”

Alucard couldn’t help the way his nose flared as he tilted his head in challenge. “I will come with you.”

“Don’t think I can handle it?”

“I think you have a penchant for getting into trouble, and we don’t have any real information on what might-”

“Or might not.”

“-be in the river.” Alucard grabbed his sword and his warm coat.

“Don’t you have to go knit with your group?” Alucard almost snarled back, but paused. Trevor didn’t sound condescending--curious, like an actual question, but his begrudging tone sounded more… what, resentful? No, paired with the little purse of Trevor’s lips and the way he was pointedly not looking at Alucard, he was sulking.

“And leave you alone?” Alucard stepped up next to Trevor, just enough to hear the little hitch in Trevor’s breaths. “I don’t want you lugging yourself back smelling like wet dog because you thought it was a good time to take a dip in the river these people probably shit in.”

“Rich coming from the one who can be an actual dog.”

“Wolf.”

“And I can take on some river monster. On my own.”

0-o-0

Alucard slipped into the dim room, placing the lantern on a nearby hook.

“How is our fears-no-monster-Belmont this evening?”

Trevor groaned. “Was just fine til you came in.” After his rough, sleepy proclamation, Trevor let out a few wet coughs.

Alucard felt a fist squeezing around his heart; A sick Trevor took all the fun out of getting his reactions. It felt wrong, like holding a beloved doll over a crying child. With a sigh, Alucard divested himself of all his knitting materials and his most constricting clothes. Then he moved around, lighting the two candles in the room, and grabbing the food he’d brought from down stairs.

“Do you think you can eat some?” he asked.

Trevor groaned as he sat up. “Probably.”

Alucard made sure he was stable and comfortable before handing him a bowl of stew and two bread rolls. “It’s probably good for you to get some drink as well-” Trevor’s face lit up, so Alucard had to work extra hard to keep a straight face as he continued, “-so I’ll make you some tea.”

“Dammit. You just enjoy kicking me while I’m down.”

“Yes,” Alucard said in a flat voice. “How dare I take care of your hydration and health while you’re ill.”

“Dick.”

“Eat your food. Perhaps then your insults will come back to full potency.”

For some time, Alucard did small tasks in the room, going in and out as necessary, but avoiding any other patrons still awake in the inn. After the tea was made and Trevor was eating steadily, Alucard removed the rest of the layers he had on over his own clothes until he was in just his trousers and undershirt. He folded the various parts of his dresses for the next day.

“...Doing okay?” Alucard looked over at the mumbled words. Trevor was staring into his mostly empty bowl.

“I am not the one that fell into a river and then fell ill,” he answered. 

“Nevermind.” Trevor shook his head. Alucard wasn’t quite sure what Trevor meant, but he noted that the hunter looked flushed and a little sweaty. A fever could be beneficial, but not if it ran too hot.

Alucard got up to sit on Trevor’s bed. A smirk fell back on his face as Trevor startled at the hand on his forehead.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Checking your temperature. If you got a fever from all this then-”

“‘S not a fever,” Trevor said brushing his hand aside.

Alucard huffed. “You can’t out stubborn an illness Belmont.”

“Watch me.”

They shared a look for several long moments, each daring the other to back down. Trevor’s eyes were luminous from his cold, almost the same shade as the water which had tried to sweep him away the other day. Alucard swallowed. By some unspoken agreement, they both looked away. Trevor’s spoon thunked at his bowl.

After clearing his throat and pronouncing Trevor “fine for the moment,” Alucard sat back on his own bed, fingers twitching for something to do.

It took only a few minutes of staring into the flame of the nearest candle before Trevor spoke up.

“If you’re bored, do something.”

“Huh?”

“I know I’m not the most- when, er, I mean even usually-” Trevor ran a hand down his face. “Look, you can go find something to do. I’m just eating, I’m not gonna drop dead.”

“I’m not going to leave,” Alucard said, perplexed.

“Then do something. Go to sleep, knit a- a blanket or something, I don’t care. But quit contemplating the meaning of life or whatever you were doing.”

Ridiculous. But, well, he did want something to do with his hands. While keeping watch for any signs Trevor was mocking him out of the corner of his eye, Alucard picked up his supplies. They’d been lucky to come across a good farm just before the town, one with a large herd of newly shaved sheep and a generous family with plenty of yarn to sell. Alucard set about busying his hands, thinking of what Trevor said, and eyeing the ragged thing draped over the top of his bed. Perhaps he’d make a blanket after all.

0-o-0

It turned out, with one of their trio in bed, the other two suddenly had a lot of time on their hands. Sypha spent more time out helping people with various tasks when she wasn’t fussing over Trevor. Alucard spent most of his free time knitting. When he was out, he was with his group of acquaintances--though the older women doted on him like a child--and when he was in the room, his hands were occupied with either forcing Trevor to get better or his needles and recent project.

It got to the point where even Trevor’s jokes and teasing didn’t break Alucard’s rhythm.

“You’re going to turn into a housewife,” Trevor said with mirth in his voice.

“I’d need to be married for that,” Alucard shot back. “Are you offering?”

Trevor sputtered.

Because Alucard had spent several days and nights doing some of the most focused knitting of his life, he found himself, inexplicably, with a completed blanket one cold night. He blinked, turned it over, ran his hands along it, stretched it, and turned it over again. Finished.

He turned to look over at the other bed. Trevor had fallen asleep, his breathing much easier than previous nights. They would probably move on in the morning, having run out of things to help the town with; The surrounding areas were as safe as they could be, and Sypha would want to help others in more dire need. Alucard doused the candle, then quietly cleaned up and packed his supplies. When he got to the blanket, he looked at it one more time. Well, there was a better use than packing it right away.

The last night Trevor had his cold, he slept with a real blanket.

0-o-0

“Can’t sleep?”

Alucard laid with his eyes open. He sighed. “No, Belmont. You either?”

“Too much enjoyment out there.”

It wasn’t quite like a tavern, but the constant murmur was nothing like the silence of wilderness, and their wagon nothing like the walls of an inn.

“The Speakers do seem to enjoy their namesake,” Alucard said wryly. “I didn’t think so many would stay awake this late.”

“One of the benefits of traveling in large groups, I guess.”

“I suppose so.” At least they would be able to switch drivers in their caravans, letting the ones who stayed up get some extra sleep. “Do you think they will sleep at some point?”

“Hard to say,” Trevor hedged. “I met some of them in Gresit. I think a few had stayed up all night by the time they left.”

Alucard thought back. It had been months, and his memory was condensing into certain points, the rest of the time blowing away like old dust. “The night we met?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

They were both silent for a moment longer. Alucard was lost in the memories of their fight: the adrenaline, the speed, the urge to hold down and tame-

“Want me to jerk you off?”

Alucard startled, jerked so quickly out of his memory he thought he might have whiplash. And if not from that, perhaps from how quickly he turned his head to see Trevor. “Excuse me?” he whisper shouted.

“Uh, I just- You don't have to, it was only an offer-”

“Yes, I- did you mean it?”

There was a telling silence. For others it meant spinning a lie. For Trevor, it nearly always meant the revealing of an uncomfortable truth. “Yeah. Just a suggestion.”

“Why?” Alucard’s mind was whirling; Imagining Trevor’s hand on him got all his blood flowing directly away from his head. Well, the one which he used to speak anyway.

Trevor shuffled under his blanket--the same one Alucard had knitted a week ago. “Just ‘cause.”

“‘Just ‘cause.’” Alucard imitated. “Something went through your mind when you said it, Belmont, no matter how foolish you play it.”

Trevor put both his hands over his face, took a deep breath, and turned to face Alucard directly.

“Right, okay. Well we both want to sleep tonight, right?”

“Yes.”

“So, we could, uh, you know…”

“Ejaculate,” Alucard said, even as he felt his ears heat. Trevor probably couldn’t see that in the relative dark anyway.

“Fuck, you don’t have to say it like that. But yes. And… well I mean…” Trevor shifted some more. Alucard wondered if he was readjusting himself down below. The thought made his own erection feel constrained. “It could help us sleep, you know. It’s always easier after a little ‘personal time.’ But since we’re both here, and- It’d just be awkward to ignore each other when we both know… It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Trevor was biting his lip, and Alucard would bet all his knitting needles that the flush to Trevor’s face wasn’t just a trick of the muted firelight. Shifting himself, Alucard cleared his throat.

“I… I see. It’s well thought out. For you.”

Trevor's eyes trailed away, but only for a moment. “Shut up.” There was an increase of volume outside, enough to remind Alucard of not only a reason to get to sleep, but a reason not to be doing anything with suspicious noises. There was a camp full of practical strangers not twenty feet away.

Even so, as Trevor’s face began to get an uncomfortable look, Alucard said, “You had better share that blanket.”

After a moment, Trevor laughed, quietly. Then he lifted it and his other covers up, revealing his simple shirt and pants, one hiked up to reveal the line of hair trailing down his abdomen and the other obviously tented.

“Scoot over then, it won’t cover the whole wagon.”

Alucard put on some bravado, but his heart was pounding as he shuffled in closer. He felt like an ungraceful wiggling worm, and he wondered why he hadn’t at least gotten to his knees to crawl over. But Trevor had the same welcoming expression on his face, so maybe it was okay.

For a couple minutes it was awkward, but also amusing, as he and Trevor worked past their hesitance and figured out what they wanted to do. 

But then Trevor’s hand was on him and he held Trevor in return, and everything was so, so good. 

Not perfect, but the fumbling messes they made of each other ended up being endearing, and Alucard saw more of Trevor’s sated, content smile than he had in a long time. Alucard wondered if his own face looked so ridiculous, or half as cute.

"An excellent idea, for once," he said. His voice was so deep from pleasure, however, that it sounded more genuine than usual.

"Yeah," Trevor responded through a yawn. "We should do it again. If you can handle it."

Alucard huffed a laugh through his own yawn. "I'm certain I can keep up."

Under the blanket was the warmest place Alucard had slept in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo! I'm exciting about this new headcanon of mine. :3 I immediately need to see more fic with Alucard knitting. I'm also of the opinion that both Trevor and Sypha can sew, but Sypha's skill is just the basics for mending, while Trevor additionally knows how to create/sew on his family crest to his clothing. I imagine he can also finagle certain constructions together, like cloaks.
> 
> Ahhh, and I love writing idiots in love. (∩˃o˂∩)♡ They're so dumb, and so cute. At least they figure it out eventually haha. When my prompt included "characters who are bad at feelings" I knew exactly who it had to be. xD
> 
> Welp, I'm a little behind in my prompts, so I'm keeping this short. See ya! And thanks for all your support!


End file.
